


Can I Watch?

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom Amy, Fucking Machines, Latex, Mouth Gags, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Sub Mark, Top Amy/Bottom Mark, Voyeurism, light degradation, top/bottom, voyeur Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Ethan liked being a voyeur, it ran a chill down his spine, watching sub’s faces as they were subjected to whatever their kinks were into. He liked seeing the facial expressions change, the bodies writhing in restraints, hearing the grunts and moans; it only seemed fair to ask Amy if he could sit in and watch a scene between her and Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Can I Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea rooting around for a while, so thought I'd crank it out. Enjoy!

Ethan wasn’t sure what to think of the display before him, it certainly intrigued him; it’s what he usually does, taking pleasure in watching a scene, no matter how hard or soft it was. Ethan liked being a voyeur, it ran a chill down his spine, watching sub’s faces as they were subjected to whatever their kinks were into. He liked seeing the facial expressions change, the bodies writhing in restraints, hearing the grunts and moans; it only seemed fair to ask Amy if he could sit in and watch a scene between her and Mark. 

Mark was at first weirded out that they’d have an audience of one, but knowing it was Ethan he became a little calmer; they had a separate room in the house they used as a dungeon, there was a wall that held a multitude of crops, paddles, dildos, gags. There was a sofa and love seat that was mostly used for aftercare sessions, Ethan sitting himself on the davenport; Amy gave him the instruction to take a seat and enjoy the show, giving him a grin and wink. He sat on the edge of the love seat that faced the window, the door being on his right, right in full view of the action that was going to commence. 

Five minutes had passed since Ethan sat down, eyes glued to the door as if he was waiting for some kind of grand entrance made by the top and her sub; he held his breath for another minute before the door finally opened. Amy was wearing her regular clothing, but Ethan was not prepared to see the get up Mark was in. The leash Amy held in her hand was connected to two points on Mark, one was latched onto the ring on the posture collar that was snug around his neck while he was also being tugged on by the chastity device that tightly hugged his cock and balls, a small padlock adding extra security – only Amy held the key to both the collar and chastity device.

Mark’s mouth was kept open via a medical gag that could be adjusted, enveloping his head was a latex hood with an opening for his mouth, the tip of his nose peaking out from under the open area of the hood; a pair of buckled blindfolds help block out any remaining light, his arms were snug behind his back with an upper arm binding strap with his hands cuffed. His pink and black ankle cuffs were chained together, almost hobbling Mark as he shuffled into the room. Ethan was astounded by the appearance, also taking note of the word ‘TOY’ in white lettering across the forehead of the hood and the number ‘2702’ written to the left of Mark’s navel on his hip.

Amy stopped near the center of the room, giving slack on the leash before pulling it tight for Mark to take position center stage. Ethan admired Mark’s exposed form, always wanted to caress every inch, every curve of it; his pecs were impressive, Ethan joked about wanting to pull and suckle on those nips, to massage the soft tissue. He shifted in his seat, trying to calm the bulge growing in his pants. 

“Kneel,” came Amy’s command, the hooded sub gradually sinking to his knees. Mark fully sat on his feet, legs closed, puffing his chest out as he got his bound arms a little comfortable. Amy kept the loop of the leash around her wrist as she approached her subby boyfriend, grasping his chin with her thumb and forefinger; Mark let out a soft grunt as he felt his Mistress’s touch, a small shiver running along his body. Amy pulled out her phone and pressed something that made Mark squirm and vocalize – he had a plug in his ass that had Bluetooth capabilities and had vibrating and rimming functions. Amy turned on both features, grinning as she heard Mark’s gagged moans. 

“Good toy,” she grinned, patting Mark’s head a couple times. Amy straightened, walking behind Mark. “We have a special guest with us today, pet. He simply wants to watch. See what a good little fuck toy you are.” She stopped behind him, leaning down to run her hands along his shoulders and down to his pecs, pulling on a nipple. Mark softly groaned, reacting to the sensation as he shifted a little, the growing tightness in his cock was being restrained by the chastity device; his breathing was gradually becoming labored as the nipple teasing and pec massaging continued. 

“Are you my fuck toy, 2702? Are you nothing more than a living sex toy for Miss to play with?” Mark immediately nodded, feeling relieved the nipple pulling stopped, her hands trailing back up along his shoulders and biceps. Amy pet his latex covered head, Mark leaning into her hand with a small purr. Ethan became enamored by Mark’s behavior – it seemed strange that for a man who acts confidently (however smug it may be sometimes), was being reduced to a mewling plaything was almost day and night. “Such a smart toy, you know exactly what your purpose is, don’t you.” Another vigorous nod from Mark, Amy knows he enjoys this type of scenario – it started off as a roleplay of him being a victim subjected to brainwashing him into becoming a sex toy, then it grew into being a part of his sub mindset. 

“Why don’t we say hello to the nice man?” Amy pulled on the leash to get Mark to rise, the bound slave shuffling his way up to Ethan on his knees. “Present yourself, 2702.” Mark leaned away, arching his back, trying to tilt his head back with the posture collar. Amy gave Ethan the okay to touch Mark, Ethan darting his eyes from her to the bound and hooded man before him; he gingerly reached out a finger, trailing down the middle of Mark’s torso, a full hand cupping a pec. Ethan massaged the tissue, getting a small groan from the gagged slave, the younger man acting out his fantasy as he leaned down and gently suckled on a teat. 

If Mark didn’t have the hood on his fluttering eyelids would be shown as he sunk deeper into his subspace from the stimulation happening. As Ethan continued to suckle he reached his other hand down to tease the caged cock and balls, giving Mark’s scrotum a light squeeze; Mark mewled, the tightness down below paired with the plug rimming and vibrating in his ass not to mention his nipple being sucked on was driving him insane. His moans increased in volume, Ethan ceased the teasing and touching, helping to further the orgasm denial that was already in effect on Mark, the younger man giving a small grin to see Mark helplessly squirm in his restraints letting out small moans now and then. Ethan knew what was coming next when Amy started to undo the gag, all parties agreed to have Ethan get sucked on prior to starting the session. 

“Very good, pet. Thank the nice man for his kindness,” Amy took the gag off, petting Mark’s latex covered head. 

Ethan sat forward, undoing his zipper as his semi-rigid dick was pulled out; it amazed him that Mark was on him almost instantly, his wet lips already enveloping the head of his cock. Ethan rested his hand on the back of Mark’s head, gently guiding him along his length. He wished he could see what the other’s expression was underneath the hood, Ethan conjured up an image of Mark looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, adoring and willing. 

“That’s a good pet,” Ethan whispered, as he stared down at the hooded man. “Good toy. Once a man pulls his dick out, you’re already on it. I’m surprised. You were trained to sniff cock out immediately, weren’t you?”

Mark only gave an affirmative groan in response, Amy pulled at the arm binder strap, getting close to his ear as she held him back from his task, Ethan watched a strand of drool drip from Mark’s lips to the floor. “When a superior asks you a question, use your words, 2702. A good slave uses its words answering when spoken to, I’ve told you this. Do you understand, 2702?”

“2702 understands, Miss,” Mark replied, a hint of guilt in his voice. 

“Are you sorry for disobeying?” Ethan himself was starting to get a little intimidated by Amy’s stern tone, his dick twitching faintly. 

“It’s sorry for disobeying and forgetting one of Miss’s rules,” came a slightly defeated tone from the hooded man. 

“You got a little greedy, 2702. A little too greedy if you ask me,” Amy forced Mark to sit on his feet as she grabbed a different gag from the wall. It was leather that buckled in the back and had a round metal ring in the mouth area. “Open.” With his mouth open, she fixed the gag on, Mark let out a small whine as his mouth was restricted yet again. “Disobey again, and I won’t be so merciful. You will let the nice man fuck your mouth. Then we can continue.” 

Amy gestured for Ethan to rise and finish. He lightly bit his lip, getting off the loveseat, his hands grabbing Mark’s head as he gradually inserted his length in the other man’s mouth. It turned him on in a way that Mark now was being nothing more than a hole for him to fuck, Ethan gave a soft gasp as he felt his climax rising; he leaned his head back, briefly closing his eyes as he enjoyed the tightness of the hole and Mark’s wet tongue while he glided his length in and deep throated the gagged man. Amy grabbed an attachment for the chastity device, a thin curved metal rod with a ball on its end; she clipped it onto the clear cock prison, the end with the ball inserted in the slit of Mark’s throbbing cock, her gagged boyfriend releasing a small mewl as Mark felt his manhood be restricted more. 

He was losing himself in his subspace, the light degradation one of the many tipping points in his growing and restrained ecstasy. Mark truly was sorry he forgot about the ‘speak when spoken to’ rule, and he understood he had to pay for his insubordination. Having the small sounding rod inserted only drove the point further home that he was just a hole for someone to stick their length in, nothing more, nothing less. Mark felt the plug in his ass change vibration patterns, rising and falling as the rimming function went round one way and round the other, his muffled vocalizations rumbled in his chest. 

Ethan gave one last thrust, bringing Mark’s nose up to his zipper as he came, painting the other’s throat white; the sub below hungrily swallowed every last drop, purring around Ethan’s length, the latter gradually pulling out, seeing the thick stream of drool connecting his dick to the mouth of the gag. Ethan cleaned his dick off, sticking it back in as he sat back down. Amy undid the gag, Mark slightly panting, relishing the taste of Ethan’s cum on his tongue, giving a satisfied purr. 

“What do we say to the man?” she petted his head. 

“Thank you for fucking its hole and for filling it with your cum,” came a breathy reply, both of them seeing a corner of Mark’s mouth curl up. 

“Did you enjoy that, 2702?”

“Yes, Miss.”

Amy light chuckled. “Even as a punishment you enjoyed being degraded. Maybe we should do some more of it in the future, hm? Would you like that?

“Yes, Miss, it would,” the grin grew on Mark’s lips. Amy lightly shook her head, proceeding with the next portion of the session. 

She picked up the leash, having Mark rise to his feet and bringing him over to the metal frame with the fucking machine attached to it. The ankle cuffs came off first, Mark positioned his feet shoulder width apart, waiting for Amy to undo the binds on his arms and wrists, still keeping his hands behind his back after they came off while he stood at attention. Amy whispered soft affirmations of ‘good boy’ while she took the restraints off, petting his head and shared a small kiss with him, the two of them faintly grinning. The posture collar came off, Mark stretched his neck, taking a deep breath; Amy unclipped the leash from the chastity device, guiding Mark to get in the doggy style position subsequently locking him into the metal frame. The last thing needing removal was the plug, the toy shut off and was gently pulled from Mark’s rectum, the bound man giving a moan. 

With enough lubrication on the dildo attached to the fucking machine and on his briefly gaping hole, Amy didn’t waste any time getting the machine to start its penetration, Mark letting out a prolonged groan as he felt the thick appendage steadily fuck his puckered hole. She brought out a Magic Wand, positioning it right at Mark’s balls, switching it on as it tickled his privates. Mark took on a slack jawed appearance, a thin ribbon of drool starting to form as it thickened some and started to drip. Ethan focused on the ajar mouth, imagining what Mark’s eyes looked like – blissed out? Blank and unfocused? Were his eyelids fluttering madly as his eyes rolled into his head? 

He had been in this position many times, almost the point he could doze off while his ass was being penetrated and his balls were being stimulated; Mark was doing just that, lightly moaning in bliss. His manhood being restricted was another thing that was nearly becoming second nature to him. It drove him crazy, of course, he’d twitch and jerk on occasion while he was floating in his subspace relaxing; Amy crouched down, attaching nipple clamps with weights on them, Mark gave a light jerk in his bonds, his girlfriend petting his head before rising and grabbed a silicone paddle off the wall. 

Amy could tell Mark was starting to doze off, she’s left him like this for five minutes once and heard him give a light snore. She further paid attention to how relaxed his body was, setting a ground rule that should he doze off he was to give a pointed right index finger as an indication that he was starting to drift off and needed to be alert for a scene. She took a moment to check in, kneeling in front of Mark, lifting his head slightly in the collar restraint. 

“Doing okay, Mark?”

“Mhm,” came the sleepy response. “’m great.”

“Good boy. Just making sure,” she kissed his latex covered head subsequently rising and gave a decent smack on his right ass cheek. 

Mark twitched in his bonds, lowly moaning, feeling the silicone material rub his skin before another smack was delivered. Ethan watched on with focused eyes, feeling his crotch get hot while he watched Amy spank her restrained boyfriend. He noticed very minute twitch in Mark’s body the longer he stared, seeing Mark anticipate when the next strike on his ass will be; the straining in his bonds as the speeds of the fucking machine and Magic Wand were fluctuated by the turn of the dial on the controls for both devices. Increasing as Mark’s cries reached near whorish levels, falling to low moans as Amy turned down the intensity; Ethan felt like he was witnessing something very intimate with the way Amy checked in on Mark now and then while he was having his brains fucked out. 

Only when she kept the intensity up that Mark started to come alive; his privates were in desperate need of release, the vibrations on his locked manhood paired with the penetration of the thick dildo sent Mark in a downward spiral to ecstasy driven insanity as his mind was melting from the overwhelming stimulation. Ethan smiled to himself seeing Mark become slack jawed and jostled about now and then, noticing the bound man’s cock was trying to leak pre. Mark’s unintelligible cries filled the room, only to get louder as Amy turned up the Magic Wand’s vibration to the maximum setting, the fucking machine getting cranked up one more speed. 

He felt like the world was spinning around him, his incoherent babbling mixed with sporadic moans and grunts, the jerks in his bonds painted him a pretty picture to watch for hours as Amy took a step back and admired her work. She took a seat next to Ethan and kept watching Mark go mad. 

“This your usual set up when you guys scene?” he asked lowly. 

“Sometimes. I’ve left him alone for a good hour when everything is set at a low setting and steady pace, had to wake him up while he was like that so we could finish the session,” Amy admired her boyfriend from the sofa, a corner of her lips curled up. “Mark has fallen asleep a dozen times like this, but also when I’ve put him in a vacuum sealed sleep sack or a vac bed and put a vibrator on the lowest setting. Plus, I had a friend rig him up with ropes, Mark dozed off in rope space for a good fifteen minutes.”

“There seems to be a pattern of him falling asleep while you guys scene,” Ethan lightly chuckled. 

“He finds it relaxing sometimes when we don’t scene too hard,” Amy lightly shrugged. She got up, strolling over to her bound boyfriend as she knelt and grabbed his chin. “You’re doing so well, 2702. A good fuck toy goes the distance to appease its Mistress. You’re doing just that, pet. I’m pleased. I’ll bring back some of your dignity.” She undid the blindfold and gradually took off the hood, revealing a wild eyed Mark, his hair matted on his forehead. 

Ethan faintly hitched his breath seeing Mark’s full expression once the hood was off – he was glowing, his eyes fluctuated between wide and feral to rolling up into his head as his mind was overloading. He could scrunch his face one moment to quickly shifting and hang his jaw open, looking like a wonderful mess before Ethan’s gaze. Mark caught Ethan’s stare, glancing over before another crash of unreleased bliss bashed at him, seeing the joy in the younger man’s eyes from witnessing this scene. Mark’s attention was brought back to Amy who held his head in her hands, brushing back his matted hair. 

“Is there something you want to tell Miss?” she asked.

“I … I n-need …,” he started to stammer, trying to scrounge up any remaining thoughts he had left. “N-need t-to …,” the words were caught in his throat, his eyelids fluttered madly, eyes rolling up into his head with another wave of tense ecstasy rolling over him that made his body jerk greatly in the metal frame, “n-need … to c-cum …”

“You need to cum?” Mark furiously nodded in response. 

“P-please … m-may I … I cum, M-Miss?” Amy pet his hair, pecking his forehead as she rose, grabbing the key for the chastity device. When she pulled the sounding rod out, Mark made a whorish moan followed by another as the main chastity device came off, his cock quickly becoming a throbbing rod that oozed pre-cum. 

He made more unintelligible babbling sounds, Mark’s mind finally breaking and melting out of his ears as the Magic Wand was shut off, the fucking machine gave a few final thrusts before Mark finally came with the most whorish sounding cry Ethan had ever heard come out of him. He watched Mark’s face gradually become lax as his somewhat ahegao expression (which he wasn’t expecting Mark, of all people, to pull in real life) fell away; Amy pulled the dildo out of Mark, the restrained man giving one last short moan. She gently rubbed his slightly red ass cheeks, subsequently removing the weighted nipple clamps as she moved to his head; she kissed Mark’s forehead, caressing his face before moving on to release her boyfriend from the metal frame. 

Ethan came down from his voyeur high, admiring Amy’s dedication to making Mark feel comfortable in aftercare. She sat on the floor with him for a bit while Mark was grounding himself with Amy’s embrace and her comforting touches; they moved to the larger sofa, the pair cuddling as Mark got comfy in Amy’s arms. She pecked his head, reaching for the water bottle sitting on the end table and handed it to her boyfriend who gladly took it. 

“What’d you think, Ethan?” Amy asked after her and Mark got settled in on the couch. 

“The setting is different, I usually go to a club that has a fetish night and usually get distracted by everything around me, but this was very intimate, and I really enjoyed myself,” Ethan got comfortable in the loveseat. “I can tell you two have a really great bond.”

“I’m glad you could join us,” Amy warmly grinned, getting her hand laced with Mark’s as he moved to hold hands with her. He nuzzled against her, giving a satisfied hum. 

“Too tired to say much, but at first it was a bit weird knowing you were here, Ethan, then after a while I got used to it,” Mark mumbled. “I guess there’s an added thrill in knowing someone is watching you.” 

“How do you feel?” Amy rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. 

“Satisfied is all I’m gonna say. I feel good,” Mark sleepily grinned, looking at his girlfriend with subdued pleasure from the tired look in his eyes. “This was great.”

“I’m glad,” she grinned, sharing a kiss with him. 

Ethan couldn’t help but warmly smile at the affectionate aftercare happening. He got up and sat on the other end of the sofa, wanting to be closer; in a surprise twist, Mark sat up and had Ethan join in the cuddle group, sandwiching him between his friend and girlfriend. Ethan was not expecting his, but he cherished this moment as he started to give Mark soft caresses while the three snuggled; the older man eventually resting his head on Ethan’s shoulder as Mark drifted off for a nap, Amy and Ethan following suit.


End file.
